


Rayne & Juliet

by Defrost1983



Category: BloodRayne (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defrost1983/pseuds/Defrost1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just prior to 'Bloodrayne 2', Rayne decides to get a little fresh air.  A chance meeting leads to something more.  A Rayne/OFC story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayne & Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, wish I did but the idea, creation, and trademark/copyright go to Majesco and whoever owns the rights to ‘Romeo and Juliet’ the movie. Claire Danes played the part of Juliet, but unfortunately for me I don’t own her either. Although Claire Danes’s real eye color is hazel (gray green), ‘Julie’ in this fic, has blue eyes. Also, ‘my’ Rayne is not allergic to water. All characters and series are copyright of their respective entities. No money made off this story!!! I wrote this story, if you want to have it on your site, please e-mail me and tell me where. If this offends you or if you are underage, don’t read it…....that’s right, click the back button on the browser or that little X in the top right corner of the screen. Read at your own discretion. If you don’t know what either of them look like, I suggest doing a web search for them so their appearance will make a little more sense.
> 
> This is from the videogame Bloodrayne 2. Never heard of it? Haven’t played it? You’re missing out. Please go pick up a copy or rent one. The story will make better sense and you will get a few hours of hack and slash violence with a sexy heroine.

Prologue:  
Dhampirs’ are half-vampires. Rayne’s mother was raped, impregnated, and later murdered (along with her entire human family), by her father, the vampire Kagan. Cheated of killing Kagan herself, Rayne has spent the last few decades flushing out and destroying his many offspring - her siblings. Zerenski is Rayne’s half-brother and the grand-wizard of the Kagan cult, a group of Kagan’s offspring brought together by the mad desire to set Kagan’s final plan into motion. Severin is Rayne’s contact to the Brimstone Society, a group with its own agenda…

 

Rayne quickly stepped into the garden. She knew she should be inside gathering intel on Zerenski, but she just needed a break from all of the men trying to hit on her. Normally she would have hacked anyone who so much as dared throw a pick-up line her way to pieces, but she didn’t have her blades with her tonight. Otherwise, she would be standing knee deep in body parts by now. She had even removed the earpiece she used to keep in touch with Severin and laid it on a banister to take a break.

As she slowly sauntered over to the fountain that was the centerpiece of the rather large garden, she heard crying coming from somewhere up above. She stopped and turned around. The first thing that crossed her mind was ‘That’s Juliet’. She remembered one of Severin’s latest attempts to try to ‘educate her in the finer arts’. He had given her a movie called ‘Romeo and Juliet’. She had promised to watch it, but with every intention to hack the disc to pieces as soon as he handed it over to her. However it was by blind luck that he noticed she didn’t have a DVD player in her apartment. He took her to his place where they had watched the movie, much to Rayne’s dismay. Halfway through she had to admit it was a pretty good movie despite the old-fashioned dialogue and the fact that they all died. When Severin mentioned that it was a modernization of a much older play, she thanked all the gods that would listen that she had missed out on that point in history. What she noticed most about the movie was the brunette who played the part of Juliet, she was almost tempted to track down this ‘Claire Danes’ if but to just get her autograph, if not in her pants... She was once again drawn to her beauty as she looked up onto the balcony.

“Why did he have to do this to me?” The chestnut beauty said to herself.

Rayne’s Dhampir hearing was so acute she had little difficulty hearing the pain behind the girl’s tearful words. A smile quickly formed as she thought up a creative way to strike up a conversation with the crying damsel and maybe get her in a much better mood.

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the Sun.,” said Rayne in a voice that while not loud enough to really startle the girl was still loud enough to get her attention.

“Wh-who’s there?”

“Don’t be scared, I was just remembering a line from a movie you remind me of,” said Rayne. “One where the girl was just as sad as you seen to be right now.”

The girl peered over the railing to where Rayne was standing just a few feet below her. She blushed as she took in Rayne’s completely black outfit, a back-less dress held up by a choker collar with a red pendant displayed on her chest, a sexy garter/boot combination, and arm-length black gloves with silver bracelets. It contrasted beautifully with the woman’s pale skin, fiery red hair styled up on the back of her head, and the bright green eyes that she lost herself in for a second. She came back to herself and turned even redder when she realized she had been staring a little too hard at the beautiful young woman who was looking up at her right now.

“Who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you at any parties I’ve attended recently.”

As the young girl listened to the woman’s response she found herself looking more and more at the full red lips of Rayne. If possible, they were even redder than her hair, bordering on crimson. She imagined they would be sweeter than any wine she had ever tasted.

“Well, I’m new in town and Zerenski is a member of my extended family so I decided to pay him a visit. By the way, the name’s Rayne. What’s yours?”

“Rayne….” Said the girl absentmindedly repeating the woman’s name.

“No, that’s my name,” said Rayne as she smirked up at the girl.

Seeing the woman smile broke her trance momentarily. “Oh, sorry…. my name’s Julie.”

“Julie, Juliet, Julie, Juliet”, said Rayne.

“Sorry?” Julie asked as she starred at Rayne in complete confusion.

“You remind me of the actress in the movie ‘Romeo and Juliet’.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.”

Remembering the next part in the scene of the movie, Rayne got a running start and shimmied up the pole running right beside the balcony. She was standing in front of Julie in less than 10 seconds. Noticing Julie’s arched eyebrow she simply shrugged and said, “Gymnastics.” The eyebrow dropped. Coming back to her original purpose, she realized she still didn’t know what the woman was crying about.

“So, what’s wrong?” Rayne asked in a quiet voice as she removed her bracers and gloves and laid them down on the railing.

“Nothing”

“Women don’t cry over ‘nothing’, now if you tell me what’s wrong maybe I can help.”

After a minute of collecting herself, she looked at Rayne.

“I’m a lesbian.” She said it like she had been practicing it for weeks. She then scoured Rayne’s face for any signs of disgust or hatred that might rule her out as a shoulder to cry on or, should she hope, taking a brief glance downward at the redhead’s impressive cleavage, something more.

Rayne wasn’t very shocked, she had a pretty good instincts and she was getting a pretty good vibe off Julie that was further confirmed by her confession and her glance down at Rayne’s chest. ‘Which is one of the reasons I started up this conversation in the first place’, she thought. She hadn’t been in a relationship in decades and seeing this sweet young girl in a strapless white satin dress that ran to just above her knee, she couldn’t help but admire her slender frame. While nowhere near as large in the chest area as herself, everything about her was perfectly proportional to everything else. Her dark brunette hair fell straight to her shoulders in a shimmering curtain that spoke well of its care.

“Believe me when I say that is not a bad thing,” said Rayne as she placed what she hoped would appear as a friendly hand, on the brunette’s shoulders, “and certainly nothing to cry over.”

“It isn’t that...it’s just…a minute ago I finally told my father…he totally blew a gasket and said that I wasn’t his daughter because none of his daughters was a, in his words, ‘a fucking hell-bound dyke.’” As she said this she broke down into more tears and taking Rayne’s hand as a sign of sympathy, she fell to her knees and clutched the redhead around the midsection.

Rayne helped her up and gently led the girl to the backless stone bench that sat on the other side of the balcony. It was so wide, it bordered on being a small table. She sat her down on one side of the bench and sat right beside her. She put her arms around Julie in an attempt to comfort her. She saw that the girl had hoped that her father would understand who she was and accept that part of her life, but had instead dashed her heart on the hard rock that was his own.

“Don’t cry. Any father that would say something like that to his own daughter doesn’t deserve any tears.” Rayne said as she rocked Julie back and forth in her arms, softly stroking the long brown hair that fell down her back. The fact that Julie was laying her head on Rayne’s breasts did not go unnoticed by the busty redhead, neither was the fact that her tears were making the tops of her breasts quite slick.

“I knew what he was going to say, but I just thought that he would still love me no matter what,” sobbed Julie.

“Don’t worry, someone who has the courage to come out to her father knowing the consequences has more guts than her father does,” whispered Rayne as she tilted Julie’s head up so she could look into her big, blue eyes. Thankfully Julie wasn’t wearing any make-up, otherwise she would have had streaks running down her face.

Julie looked at the woman who had comforted her. She had listened to her and even stayed close even in a situation like this. She looked deep into Rayne’s eyes and instantly lost herself in them. The only thing going through her mind was that this had to be a dream and she had to do everything that she could to hold onto this woman, no matter what.

With that thought in mind, she leaned in until their noses were almost touching and tightened her arms around Rayne, hoping she would allow her to thank her properly. Rayne could see the hunger that was surfacing in her eyes. She would have had to have been blind not to see it, she thought, as she closed the final inch between their mouths and kissed Julie in a manner that an outsider would probably think she was trying to devour her…which would be pretty close to the truth.

Julie was in another world. She couldn’t believe she was kissing this redheaded goddess. She moaned as she felt the hand cupping her chin move down to her breast. She felt Rayne move her other hand down to the hem of her dress and slowly start to inch it up.

“Wait!” yelped Julie, pulling back.

“What?” asked Rayne, slightly annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to seem like a slut,” said Julie as she tried to move the hem of her dress down a little.

“Why would you seem like a slut?” Rayne asked, holding the hem of the dress where it was.

Julie blushed and muttered, ”Because I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Rayne looked at her incredulously, then calmly took Julie’s hand and placed it right through the slit on the side of her dress and planted it down right on top of her dripping pussy. 

“You think you’re a slut just because of that?” she smirked as she rubbed Julie’s fingers up and down her bald slit. She had always preferred her pussy bald. Her normal outfit was all leather and latex, and it hurt like hell when she caught a pubic hair in a zipper or got it caught in the edges of the fabric. Plus, she liked the way her leather pants rubbed her clit when she moved just right. She was much rather enjoying how Julie’s thumb was working it over at the moment though.

Julie could not believe how hot and wet this woman was. She was dripping wet and they had only kissed once. Seeing how fast Rayne was turned on, it seemed like she had gone without the tender touch of a lover for quite a while. Julie quickly set out to rectify this situation. 

Much the same thing was going through Rayne’s mind as she promised herself that she would never go so long without a lover again. She could feel her pussy practically begging to be licked, sucked and fucked until the world faded away. She could feel this woman’s desire for her and could feel her loins burn for the fingers that were even now rubbing along her slick channel.

“Now I guess we’re both sluts,” Rayne said as she pulled Julie closer for another kiss.

This time the kiss was different. It was 100% raw, lustful need pushed into a single act. Rayne melted into Julie as her tongue asked for and gained admittance into Rayne’s mouth. Julie’s fingers never stopped, and she was soon pumping a finger and then a second one into Rayne’s very tight pussy, all the while rubbing up and down the clitoral shaft with her thumb. Meanwhile, Rayne was doing some exploring of her own and now had Julie’s dress bunched up around her hips. She was rubbing Julie’s legs up and down and had even taken to stroking the inside of her thighs, teasing the brunette.

At long last, Rayne picked Julia up and laid her down where she could see her body on display, luckily for both of them that the bench was completely smooth-polished stone, otherwise certain parts of them could become very scraped up. She had to admit this was one of the more attractive women she had ever made love to, and she had every intention of helping Julie forget all about the horrible encounter in the ballroom. Quickly relieving herself of her thigh-high boots, and Julie of her own footwear, she decided to do a little striptease for her partner. She made quite a display as she started peeling off her dress. She undid the clasp on the back of her neck, and all of a sudden her breasts were fully exposed to the cool air, her quarter-size auroras capped by rock-hard pea-sized, nipples jutting out into the cool night air. She was pleasantly surprised by Julie’s urgency to get up.

“I want to taste those now…” said Julie, who very nearly came all over herself at the sight of Rayne’s exposed breasts. They were large, yet at a glance she knew she wouldn’t find any silicone in them. They were too perfect to be anything but real, and gravity had very little effect on them based on how little they sagged from their own weight. They were beautiful in every sense of the word. She felt a little self-conscious about her own, much smaller breasts. She started to get up, but was quickly stopped by Rayne.

“Not yet. Just sit back and enjoy the show.” said Rayne as she put a firm hand on Julie’s smaller chest and pushed back with just enough pressure to let her know that this wasn’t a suggestion. She knew exactly what she was doing to the brunette and took much pleasure in the frustration she was causing her. She further pushed down her dress, exposing her toned, perfect abdomen, trim waist and, feeling the dress fall away, her glistening bald pussy and smooth flawless legs that practically screamed of perfection. She felt Julie eye-fucking her, but unlike the multitudes of people that had been doing it the entire night, she relished the gaze of her soon-to-be lover’s beautiful blue eyes.

Bending down, Rayne grasped the back of Julie’s head and brought her face close to give her a light grazing kiss before sticking her tongue into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. Immediately, she knew she had a fight on her hands. She could barely keep Julie’s hands off of herself. With a quick decision, she straddled her lover and granted Julie full access to her naked body. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around the brunette and pulled her closer, wanting to engulf the woman. She was so enthralled by what they were doing, that she didn’t even bother finishing taking off Juliet’s dress, and at the moment Rayne was so hot that it didn’t even cross her mind. She just knew that she had a hot and willing girl beneath her that tasted slightly of strawberry lip gloss.

Julie could feel Rayne’s heat and wetness soak through her dress in moments and it only served to arouse her further. The erotic feeling of another woman’s slickness on her skin felt so good, that it didn’t even register in her mind that Rayne had just ruined a dress that cost her over 2 grand. If she had, she would have only thought of ways to frame the dress to keep as a trophy of the goddess she was currently making love to. She loved the smell emanating from Rayne’s pussy and she knew she was going to have to take care of Rayne’s needs first if she wanted to spend some serious time lying on her back enjoying Rayne’s own tongue. She could feel Rayne’s hands caressing her face and neck, while her own were engrossed in the feel of Rayne’s muscular back and firm ass, rubbing and squeezing whatever she could reach.

She reluctantly pulled back and looked deep into Rayne’s eyes. The only thing she saw in them at that moment was lust. She continued to look deep into those eyes as she moved lower and took Rayne’s large right breast into her mouth. Rayne was the first to break the eye contact as she threw her head back and gasped when Julie ran her tongue over her nipple. She was even more surprised when she felt Julie start to suckle her nipple like a newborn baby. She looked down hoping to see the bright blue eyes that she was quickly falling for, and was not disappointed when she saw Julie looking up at her so sweet and innocent, but at the same time so damn sexy.

“Oh yeah baby, suck momma’s tits…show her how much you love sucking them and she’ll give you a nice wet treat…” Rayne cooed when she felt Julie nibble lightly on her nipple.

Julie could feel Rayne’s juices start to puddle in her lap and knew that she was so worked up that it wouldn’t take much more to send her over the edge. She switched breasts and started giving the same attention to the left that she had been lavishing on the right. Once again Rayne gasped and rolled her eyes back in her head. It was just too good. She didn’t know how much longer she could take it before she blew. Gripping the bench on either side of Julie’s head, she shifted her body and slowly started grinding her pussy into Julie’s hip, finding just the right spot in mere seconds. Julie just couldn’t believe what was happening. Rayne was on the verge of cumming and she hadn’t even licked her pussy yet!

Rayne knew she was going to cum hard and mentally steeled herself against screaming. She knew that if she screamed she would bring guards, and she did not want to see any of those bastards anytime soon. Her breathing sped up as she felt Julie’s tongue swirling around the sides of her breast, teasing her nipple with grazes from her teeth and an occasional flick from her tongue. The other breast wasn’t forgotten though, as Julie was cupping it rather nicely and tweaking its wet nipple with her elegant fingers every so often. 

Rayne couldn’t believe she was going to cum just from grinding and having her breasts played with, but it was happening all the same. She pressed her pussy as hard as she dared into Julie’s thigh and tried to push as much of her breast into her mouth as humanly possible. Julie could tell that Rayne was cumming even before Rayne herself did, she heard Rayne rasping and moaning trying to keep from screaming out. An evil thought came to her mind as she sucked harder and squeezed the breasts in her hands.

Rayne’s first orgasm of the night slammed into her like a meteor. It was hot, hard, and completely overwhelming. Rayne’s breath caught in her throat and she saw stars as her pussy contracted and started squirting her release all over the waist of Julie’s dress. She continued to grind and shake as a sound somewhat like a scream and more like a grunt came out of her mouth. Thankfully it wasn’t loud enough to bring any guards near, but Julie got the message all the same. She had made Rayne cum, HARD. So hard that even after a minute and a half she still had juices pooling underneath her ass and her goddess still hadn’t stopped shaking. Rayne had lost whatever support her arms had held and was now lying flush against her, so she pulled Rayne’s face close to her own and slowly started kissing the redhead, not a passionate one, but rather one meant to instill comfort.

It took nearly a minute for Rayne to register that she was no longer cumming and she could breathe, and it took another minute for her to realize that she was once again kissing the soft lips that could only belong to the source of her bliss. She pulled back and looked into the eyes of an angel.

“That was….that was….” for once, Rayne was at a loss for words. She just couldn’t explain the emotions that were cascading within her at that moment.

“I get the message. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, because I have every intention of a repeat performance shortly.” Julie was smiling up at Rayne and started laughing when Rayne went from a look of utter contentment to one that almost resembled fear.

“The French call it ‘la petite mort’, or ’the little death’, but I think you’re really trying to kill me.” Rayne said as she softly stroked Julie’s face. She stared into Julie’s eyes for a few seconds and saw what she could only interpret as lust with the beginnings of love forming in there. She could tell that Julie was just warming up, and all she wanted was more of what this young woman was offering. Even the weakness in her arms and legs had started to fade as she quickly contemplated what else they could do.

“Hell of a way to go”, said Julie “but if you want to see heaven that bad, just let me take off my dress, and I’ll send you there promptly.”

Rayne couldn’t let that offer go, so she slowly peeled herself off of Julie’s front. As she got off of the bench, she was at a loss to explain the front of Julie’s dress. It looked like someone had dropped a water balloon into her lap. Following Rayne’s gaze, Julie just looked at her dress and shrugged her shoulders.

“The next time you do that, you better be sitting on my face, because although I enjoyed the soaking you just gave me, I am much thirstier than I am in need of a bath right now.” Julie emphasized her point by cupping her hands and putting them at the hem of her dress. As she got up, little rivlets of Rayne’s cum cascaded down until they were dripping into her hands. When the dripping had stopped momentarily, she brought the small, creamy puddle in her hands to her mouth and, while looking her straight in the eyes, started drinking Rayne’s cum. 

Rayne couldn’t begin to explain how turned on she was getting from the sight in front of her. She was watching a gorgeous woman drink her cum. It was one of the most erotic things Rayne had seen in her long life up till that point. It also had the effect of turning her on to a point that it felt like her pussy would melt if she got any hotter.

Julie was feeling much the same. She thought that the only thing that tasted anywhere near as good as Rayne’s cum was Rayne’s lips. There was nothing in the culinary world that could compare to the exquisite taste that was filling her mouth. Rayne was only a little tangy, something she loved, yet also sweeter than she thought possible. She loved the taste, and couldn’t wait to get her mouth latched firmly around its source. Rayne was just tempting her by leaning lazily against the balcony railing catching her breath, as naked as the day she was born, with her thighs slick with the juices that were still dripping down her legs. Julie wishes she had a camera to capture the beauty of the moment forever.

Julie slowly started moving towards Rayne. Although it was just six feet, she made Rayne wait. She swayed her hips and looked Rayne directly in the eyes as she slowly unbunched her dress from her hips. She stopped about 2 feet from Rayne and slowly started to sensually rub her hands up and down her body, staring Rayne right in the eyes. She wanted to have Rayne ravage her. She wanted to be on her back with Rayne’s mouth locked on her pussy. In short, she was a few kisses away from just jumping Rayne.

Reaching underneath her arm, she unzipped the small zipper there and let gravity take her dress down. Her teacup-sized breasts stood out firmly with her nipples hard enough to pierce diamond, her slightly muscled stomach spoke of many hard hours in the gym, while her small trimmed V of pubic hair pointed straight to a pussy leaking shiny trails down her pale thighs. She turned around and bent over at the waist to pretend to pick up her dress, showing Rayne her small, toned ass spread open to the world, showing it’s treasures to a heavily salivating Rayne She was rubbing her ass cheeks, rubbing the wetness into her skin like lotion, when Rayne made her move.

Rayne had had enough of Julie’s teasing, and she was about to let the brunette know who the aggressor was here. She grasped both of Julie’s wrists behind her back with her right hand. She then pulled her up and turned her around. Rayne slowly backed her up until Julie could feel the cold glass of the balcony door pressing against her naked back and ass.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Julie.

“Anything I want.” Said Rayne, “But don’t worry, you’ll want me to.”

With a smile, Rayne started to slowly rub the tips of her fingers up and down Julie’s body, making her shiver and jump slightly from the featherlike touches she received. She ran her fingers through Julie’s hair as she pressed closer to her, resting her head in the crook of Julie’s neck. Rayne could smell the blood pumping faster than normal through her veins and it served only to encourage her more. She continued her exploration as she brought her attention to Julie’s breasts. She loved the shape of them, she loved the small size of them as she squeezed one in her free hand, and she especially loved the soft texture of them as she lightly grazed the nipples with the tips of her fingers. It took a few seconds before she moved her mouth down to take as much of the breast into her mouth as she could. 

As Rayne started sucking Julie’s breast, Julie started to become more agitated. Her hands were pinned behind her back, and although she didn’t try too hard to escape Rayne, she had a feeling that she couldn’t even if she tried. Although this scared her on one level, it aroused her on so many more. She wanted to run her hands through Rayne’s hair as she moved her lips from one breast to another. She wanted to grasp Rayne’s ass and once again grind against her. She was being overcome with an almost unbearable need to be fucked like an animal.

“Please…” Julie asked with a moan.

“Tell me what you want...” Rayne whispered in her ear.

Julie could barely grunt out her request.

“F-fuck me…”

“Hmn…” grunted Rayne as she released Julie’s arms.

Julie’s hands quickly released the hairstyle Rayne had her hair up in and immediately buried her fingers in Rayne’s hair, quickly removing the pins holding her style in place. The silk-like fibers pouring through her fingers took away all the brunette’s thoughts of gripping it and directing Rayne were she wanted her to go. As her ruby locks descended onto her shoulders, Julie quickly made a mental note to ask Rayne later what shampoo she used.

Instead of pressing her head where she wanted it, she started rubbing a hand along Rayne’s soft, sculpted back. Looking at it a bit closer, she could only imagine how delicious it would look to watch the muscles contort in pleasure as she took her from behind with a strap-on. Saving that mental proposal for later, she got back to the matters at hand.

Rayne by now had gotten a very good taste of Julie’s breasts, but as good as they tasted they still weren’t quenching the thirst she had for Julie. She took that as a good sign, seeing as how she didn’t think she could ever get enough of the taste to sate her should she live a thousand lifetimes.

She started moving lower, a quick kiss here, a long lick there. She spent a full 2 minutes just tongue-fucking Julie’s bellybutton before moving lower. All thoughts directed in ways that could cause Julie pleasure and increase the moisture that she was craving. 

Although she was very eager to get to the main course, she was content for the moment with licking up and down the inside of Julie’s wet thighs and the inside crook of her legs. She was having a grand old time ignoring Julie’s dripping core as she teased her mercilessly. She was like a chef preparing a cake. The more effort you put into it, the better the taste later on. She moved at a pace so slowly that Julie was biting down hard on her hand to keep from screaming out for her to take her, take her and fuck the life out of her. Take her so hard that she would be mute afterwards from screaming Rayne’s name. Instead, all she could get out was a half-mangled sentence.

“Uuhhh…p-please…now…HARD!!”

What little it was, it still made Rayne grin on the inside like a cheshire cat.

“As you wish.” Rayne whispered as she started in on her pussy.

She took a long swipe from Julie’s asshole all the way up to her V of hair, effectively cleaning up quite a bit of Julie’s flowing juices

“Delicious…” Rayne moaned as she taunted her with another swipe, then a third. She really hadn’t been lying when she spoke that point. She paused a moment to savor the taste. Julie’s pussy was the best thing she had EVER tasted. It put draining a person when she was in a fit of Blood Rage to shame. Rayne knew right then that by the time they were done tonight, her tongue would most probably need a sling. She started rubbing her own self to get her fingers wet enough for what she had planned. On her fourth pass, she saw Julie’s clit poking out behind the hood. On her fifth swipe she enacted her plan.

“Say ‘Please fuck me Mistress Rayne’, and I might continue.” Said Rayne as she ran the fingers of the hand that wasn’t covered in her juices, lightly through Julie’s pubic hair.

“Uhhhh…p-pl-EASE…” stuttered Julie as she gasped out what she could.

Rayne took her hand away and now just breathed heavily on her pussy.

“Nu-uh-uh….you have to say the whole thing, otherwise I will just keep teasing you until you die of old age.” Rayne panted in a voice that let Julie know that that was exactly what was going to happen if she didn’t get it together and repeat what Rayne wanted.

In a monumental display of determination worthy of praise as a wonder of the world, Julie stilled herself for what she needed to do.

“PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME MISTRESS RAYNE! RAPE ME, FUCK ME RAGGED, ANYTHING! JUST GET THAT TONGUE IN ME! MISTRESS PLEASE!” yelled Julie in a loud enough voice to startle Rayne.

She quickly looked up into Julie’s face. That was just about loud enough to bring guards. Closing her eyes quickly and using her Aura Vision she was quick to ascertain that no one had heard them, she even discovered that they were far enough away from anyone that they could probably let out a mid-level scream and get away with it.

Rayne smiled. She was sooo going to get this little lady to scream…

After waiting a few seconds to see if her mistress was going to acquiesce, Julie nearly creamed herself when Rayne said, in a husky voice, ”Good Girl, now BARK!”

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Rayne moved both hands to Julie’s waist and buried 3 fingers in Julie’s pussy, 2 fingers in her ass, and clamped her mouth around Julie’s clit and sucked.

Julie was in heaven. She could feel Rayne’s fingers curl around and stroke her G-spot while Rayne’s tongue wrapped around her clit and moved like she was jacking it off. She could also feel the two fingers in her ass. She knew Rayne must have added the lubricant, because she didn’t think the fingers would have slid up it otherwise. She had never had anything up her butt, ever. She wouldn’t go so far as to say it felt good, just comfortable, and it made her feel…full, if there was a word to describe the sensation. With the fingers and the tongue in play, Julie was more than content to let any appendage Rayne saw fit be stuffed in any hole she wanted.

“Oh yeah…yeah…fuck me…hmmm…that feels SO GOOD!” cried out Julie as she squeezed her breasts in pleasure.

Julie was close to hyperventilating. Her past lovers had never been this good. Rayne either had extensive practice at pleasing a woman, she was a born natural, or both. It didn’t really matter to her at this point, only that Rayne continued what she was doing.

Taking her mouth off of Julie’s clit for a second, Rayne looked at her face. It was contorting in so many beautiful expressions that Rayne had to make a mental catalog to try to count how many ways Julie looked beautiful. Quickly losing count, she could only conclude that Julie had an infinite number of beautiful expressions and each was better than the last.

Feeling Julie’s thighs start to squeeze together and more liquid ambrosia started to flow from her heavenly hole, Rayne knew Julie was close to bursting. Julie was panting, out of breath, but Rayne was breathless as she stared up at Julie. The brown hair sticking to her shoulders… Rayne’s own red lipstick smeared slightly over her mouth from the kisses they had shared…the sweat droplets sliding down her slender neck and running beneath her beautifully proportioned breasts…the sweat beading its way down Julie’s abdominals and finally running down her pubic area to mix with the pre-cum that was leaking out of Julie’s slit.

All in all, it was a sight to behold.

Julie was…or wasn’t doing well depending on how you looked at it. She might have been backed up against the glass door, but she was finding it difficult to remain standing. Reaching upwards, she interlaced her hands with the latticework that rimmed the door. That problem done, she got back to looking at Rayne. Even though she was sweating lightly and gushing copious amounts of feminine joy she could easily tell that she was having the time of her life. It seemed that Rayne had found her purpose in life in pleasuring her little ‘happy button’. This started her imagination going into overdrive as she threw her head back in pure delight. She imagined her and Rayne fucking on a bench in the park, where anyone could see them…she thought about what it would feel like to be taken in her ass by a strap-on wielding redhead…she even dreamed of Rayne, tongue buried in her pussy as more tongues from equally beautiful ‘pets’ Rayne let her keep, roamed other areas of her body.

It was the final fantasy that had her careening over the edge of her long-awaited orgasm. Her and Rayne, dressed in identical white dresses… being extreme exhibitionists by having sex on/in their giant cake on their wedding day…and finding a naked stripper that could have been Rayne’s twin in the cake.

She creamed. Her juices splashed against Rayne’s’ face forcefully as she tried her best to remain conscious. She didn’t even notice the latticework groan and crack in her grip as every muscle in her body clenched tight enough to show through her skin in a vibrant display of toned muscle. She could see colorful spots in her vision and was hanging on to consciousness by less than a thread.

Rayne couldn’t believe it! She had only ever heard tales of other women ejaculating like men and had for the longest time thought herself a freak, but she was pleased to see that her latest…conquest?...girlfriend?...whatever, had not found her squirting a turn-off and in fact, gushed all over Rayne herself . Her face had a sheen to it and the front of her body was dripping the fruits of her labors. This, however, did not stop her from continuing to fingerfuck Julie. Even though she had temporarily abandoned sucking on her clit, her fingers where still skillfully plunging away at the glistening wet folds she had grown to love. She had one goal in mind…see if she could coax another climax out of her partner. With a new goal in mind, she returned her mouth to the pussy of her lover.

Julie was currently not in…in her stead was a brainless husk of sexual energy and quivering delight. She stayed that way for a short amount of time before her subconscious felt Rayne still pleasuring her. Her conscious mind was then kicked back into commission in order to receive the ministrations of the saucy redhead.

Rayne didn’t seem to notice Julie’s temporary absence from their activities, but she immediately noticed when she came back to them. It was apparent, however, that Julie had taken a leave of her senses though. She had grabbed the back of Rayne’s head and was proceeding to, though she lacked the equipment, skull-fuck her. It wasn’t a very pleasant sensation, but Rayne decided to endure it if it brought her closer to her own goal of coaxing a second climax out of her young lover, although at this point Rayne had to remove her fingers from Julie’s pussy so she could jam her tongue deep inside. She did, however, find great leverage by grabbing Julie’s ass with her unoccupied hand and squeezing.

Julie had decided to break her earlier decision about Rayne’s hair, and deftly buried her fingers in it and started to use her head like she wanted. It was immediately noticed that her earlier decision had been a mistake, when Rayne started moaning and fucking her rougher. It was apparent that her hair, or at least the rough treatment of it, was extremely arousing to the woman. She withdrew her other hand from the latticework and got two big handfuls of the red mane.

Upon the double handful of her hair being used as handlebars for fucking her face, Rayne found that she was having so much fun that she was nearing another orgasm of her own without even touching herself! She quickly positioned herself so that her pussy was rubbing against Julie’s shin. She got closer to the edge when she realized that her juices were dripping down and coating Julie’s foot, another slight fetish of hers.

Julie was so caught up in thrusting her pussy into Rayne’s mouth at this point that she couldn’t even sense the approaching orgasm that was rearing its glorious head. Her last thought before it hit was that she was really glad she had come to the party after all.

Julie came so hard that she only felt the first few tendrils of pleasure before she promptly passed out. Her body, however, held no such reservations. It screamed out its pleasure in what Rayne could only describe as a beast howling. Rayne could feel the thick cum discharge itself from Julie’s pussy, and she welcomed the liquid into her mouth with the same relish that one would have for a finely cooked last meal. Julie’s asshole had tightened up to the point that it was nearly painful to have her fingers in it, but she didn’t pull them out in fear of tearing something. Julie’s pussy had also tighted up, she could feel it trying to pull her tongue out every time she made another swipe. Throughout the entire process, she was still grinding herself against Julie until she was on the verge of cumming once again herself.

It was at this point in time that Julie, and her body, couldn’t take any more. She promptly passed out and fell forward onto Rayne.

Rayne was slightly startled by the sudden sensation of a body falling on top of her and was unbalanced enough that she fell backwards onto the cold, marble floor. Her hand had been dislodged from its comfortable position inside Julie by the fall, but Julie’s hands were still firmly lodged in Rayne’s hair and she was still exerting a slight pressure even passed out. Julie by now had finished cumming, but Rayne was still on the verge, so Rayne decided to use Julie’s body the same way she had used her head a minute earlier. It would be easy, she had fallen right on top of her after all.

Wrapping her arms around Julie’s back and grasping the young woman’s ass in both hands and also draping her leg over the back of Julie’s thigh. She starts to quickly grind her pussy on Julie’s thigh, subconsciously grinding the same spot she had come on Julie’s dress earlier. Four minutes later, she pressed her pussy as hard as she could into Julie’s hip without breaking it. She didn’t gush like she had earlier, and it was nowhere near as mind-blowing, but she still coated both of their thighs. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to finish, it being prolonged as long as Rayne could get it to, and she slumped on the cool marble of the balcony floor. She was wasted. It had been years, if not decades, since her body had experienced any type of pleasure that wasn’t directly related to killing her enemies or feeding. Sexual pleasure had taken a backseat during those years in favor of more training and tracking down her siblings. She was ill-prepared for a night in which she had already come twice from her sexual escapades. 

They were both level with each other, so Rayne just decided to rest for the moment. She had had a fabulous time with Julie, and couldn’t wait to have her again sometime. For the first time in a long time, she was at peace. With that sensation permeating her body, she didn’t even notice herself falling into a light sleep.

Twenty minutes later…

Julie wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but she knew when she awoke that she was indeed the luckiest. She found herself on top of a red-headed goddess, both of them with not a stitch of clothing on, and feeling completely sated. She remembered the moment she passed out with a somewhat embarrassed blush. She deduced that she must have fallen on top of Rayne, and the woman must have capitalized judging by the fact that her hip was still firmly pressed into Rayne’s mound and her side was still wet.

That was another thing that had surprised her. Most of her past girlfriends had been rather put off that she squirted her release…but Rayne seemed to relish in it. On top of that, Rayne was a squirter too! She had never dreamed that she would find a woman who climaxed like her, so the surprises this evening where more than welcome.

She continued to stare at Rayne for another 10 minutes, steadily committing every curve and angle of her perfect face to memory. She was pulled out of her musings by said woman pulling her close and opening her eyes.

“Morning, Lover.” Said Rayne just before she pulled Julie into another open-mouthed kiss. She ended the kiss by stopping and licking Julie’s closed lips, adding a level of sensuality to the kiss. 

Julie was very satisfied by the ‘morning’ kiss. She wasn’t much one for mornings, but if this is what she got everyday then she would have to definitely change that.

“It’s only,” she took a quick look at her watch that had, somehow, not been dislodged by all their love making, “10 o’clock. Which means we have been going at it for about an hour and a half.”

Rayne made a few quick mental calculations. Zerenski’s party was set to end at midnight, which gave her 2 hours. She needed to completely search his mansion before then, so she figured she had another half-hour at the most to play with Julie.

Julie seemed to have the same idea. She couldn’t get over the fact that she had actually passed out from sensory overload. She was also a little jealous as well for an entire different reason. Rayne had tasted her cum directly from the source twice, something that made her pussy remind her by its pleasant throbbing that she probably couldn’t take anymore tonight. She had yet to taste Rayne’s pussy from the source, only from off her dress. She was nearly ready to kill to get a kiss from Rayne’s other lips.

“Let me eat you.” Julie stated plainly.

Rayne looked up and immediately spied the hungry look in her lover’s eyes. She knew that she maybe had one more Big O in her. She would probably be a little sore from it later, but she felt no qualms about letting Julie do as she pleased.

“Ok, just let me get comfortable.”

With that said, she got up, much to the displeasure of Julie, and laid down on the bench leaving her butt barely resting on the edge. She got comfortable and spread her legs so that her lover could see everything she had to offer.

Julie was more than pleased. She could see everything that she could ever wish for between those smooth, pale thighs. The lips were engorged and her clit was standing out from underneath its hood, looking like a priceless pearl on display.

“Can I do anything I want?” asked Julie in a playful/questioning manner.

“Of course, just as long as I can still walk afterwards.” 

Julie smiled and kneeled down in front of Rayne’s pussy. As she kneeled, she rubbed her hands along Rayne’s thighs.

“No promises…” she said as she lowered her head to the glistening feast before her.

As soon as Julie’s tongue touched her core, Rayne knew what she had been missing all these years. She hadn’t felt anything close to this level of pleasure since before she destroyed Beliar. It felt like someone had set a fireworks factory off in her head, she was seeing such pretty lights and her mind was taking a leave of absence.

“Ohhh… GODS!!!” Rayne yelped, temporarily slipping into a daze.

Julie loved what she was doing. Rayne tasted divine, sort of a subdued sweetness, and she was pleasantly surprised that Rayne tasted even better at the source. She would barely move her tongue over her lower lips and Rayne would moan and pant like she had just fucked every cheerleader in the NFL. It was such a turn-on for Julie to know that she could bring someone to that degree of ecstasy.

She twisted and turned her tongue as she steadily drilled into Rayne’s pussy. The pussy that tasted so good. Even though she was having the time of her life, she could still feel the afterglow of the last orgasm Rayne had given her, more than half an hour later. She would be feeling horny right now, but she was too sated at the moment to even think about her masturbating. It was going to be a few days before she could even sit down comfortably.

Rayne could feel herself getting close. Even though she had already cum twice already, she was more than willing to try for a hat trick. She felt herself start to peak and grabbing Julie’s head like hers had been, pulled her young lover’s mouth deeper into herself. She was dripping all over the bench and Julie’s chest was slick and shiny from her secretions. She was getting so close to blowing that the stars had already started to form in her field of vision.

Julie felt Rayne pull her closer and immediately knew her release was coming. She hooked her arms around Rayne’s thighs and slid her tongue as deep inside her as she could get it before setting her sights on Rayne’s clit, sticking outside of its hood it almost looked like a fairy’s cock. She fucked Rayne deeply a few times before she swirled her tongue around Rayne’s clit, nipping at it.

When Rayne felt Julie’s teeth contact with her clit, she exploded! She shot her release all over Julie’s mouth and chin as soon as her orgasm hit. She didn’t even have the concentration to look Julie in the face. If she did, she might have had another orgasm just by watching how sexy Julie looked with her girl cum dripping lewdly from her chin onto her beautiful breasts.

As the thick cum splashed against her face and slid into her mouth, Julie could only really concentrate on the taste. For some reason she felt she had tasted it before, but she couldn’t imagine where. If she had to give it a flavor, she would simply have called it ‘heaven’. Like she had taken a sip from the most precious wine on Earth, she just couldn’t get enough. She latched her mouth around Rayne’s pussy and jammed her tongue deep into Rayne’s pussy, so she could ride down the orgasm in style.

It took nearly 3 minutes for Rayne to notice she had forgotten to breathe. Only her dhampir constitution had saved her in this instance, but it would have definitely been a memorable way to go. She looked at the beautiful brunette ever so dutifully cleaning her with spine-tingling swipes of her tongue and felt a pang of regret. 

Her memory took over and sent her on a horror-filled ride on her memory highway. She remembered the face of her first love, a young woman named Arlicia. She had stolen her heart before she had been brutally murdered by Kagan, when he ransacked the offices of Brimstone. She had been a librarian and had inspired Rayne to rethink her view of the world. That was before Kagan had hung her by her entrails in Rayne’s own room. She had found her the morning following Kagan’s death. She had nearly committed suicide when she found her swinging from the rafters. It was such a long time ago, and yet she had never gotten close to anyone since. She had feared that somehow Kagan would come back from the dead, if only to just revisit untold pain upon her.

She was jarred out of her memories as a warm body rubbed up against her as it settled itself on top of her.

“Rayne, do you think this will be a one-time thing?” asked Julie as she set her head on Rayne’s heaving breast chest and started to twist a blood-red curl of hair between her fingers. She didn’t look up, so as to not impart any undue pressure on the beauty. Feeling Rayne’s hand cup her cheek, however, she gazed at the emerald green orbs she had quickly fell for.

Rayne knew she should just let this beautiful creature go. Her life was too dangerous, and she herself was just too destructive to be around most of the time…but yet…she wanted something just for herself. Something outside just being Agent Bloodrayne, dhampir and hopeful destroyer of the Kagan Cult. She wanted to just be a normal woman, fall in love with someone who sees her for just her, and grow old…maybe just turn that special someone into a dhampir as well somehow, she never liked getting older. The only question on her mind was…’Can this be the one?’ Staring into Julie’s ocean blue depths, she made her decision.

“I hope not, even though all we did was have sex I still feel like I could share my secrets with you one day. Maybe find a little house and settle, though that can only happen after I settle some things in my life and get to know you better.” She smiled as she moved in for a kiss only to find a finger covering her lips.

“We didn’t have sex, we made love,” whispered Julie, “and I’m willing to wait on that little house and your secrets, because that’s just who I am.”

Rayne pulled Julie in for another kiss, only to have her watch go off in warning. She now only had about 15 minutes before Severin showed up with her ‘ladies’ and she had to start the mission. She planted a quick kiss on Julie’s lips before getting up slowly to get cleaned up. Figuring Severin could wait a little, she opened the balcony door and walked into the, regretfully, unused bedroom. Going to the adjacent bathroom, she quickly showered and dried off. Walking naked back onto the balcony, she saw Julie hadn’t even moved or dressed. She just looked on in blissful contentment as Rayne dressed and even whistled when Rayne shook her hips as she slid her dress up over her ass.

As she fastened the dress’s clasp, Rayne looked back over her shoulder to the woman on the bench lying on her side with a big smile on her. As sated for the moment as she was, she still felt the urge to bury her head between Julie’s legs again.

“You better get dressed, it is going to be difficult walking out of here with no clothes on,” said Rayne, “not that you wouldn’t be the most beautiful thing in the room, but I have a feeling that you would have a hell of a time getting past the wall of horny, male socialites in the ballroom. Anyone would gobble you up any way you dressed, especially with that rather large stain on your dress.”

Julie just laid there staring at her before she stood up and walked over to stand only a few inches in front of Rayne. She took her right hand and rubbed the back of it up and Rayne’s neck and cheek, earning her a closing of the eyes, an inhale of breath, and a moan from the redhead before stopping and cupping the back of Rayne’s head.

“Like you would want them to see the prize piece of ass you won.” Julie said as she pulled Rayne in for another passionate kiss. She could feel Rayne grasping the ass in question as she was pulled closer into the redhead.

“My, I think you want me jealous.” Said Rayne as she pulled back a little to catch some much needed air. She smiled as she looked into Julie’s eyes. She had known this girl less than 2 hours, and she could already tell that the girl had plans for the two of them.

The next thing Julie said sent a chill through Rayne’s spine

“Besides, they aren’t letting any of the guests leave just yet. I tried to leave after my father denounced me, but the bodyguards told me that no one was allowed to leave until after Zerenski’s big announcement. I didn’t care to hear it in the state I was in, so I snuck up here.”

During the time that Julie was speaking, Rayne’s mind was moving furiously for a solution. She didn’t want Julie to die in the massacre she knew Zerenski was probably planning. She had seen it before in a few other cities. Pull all of the city’s power into one room and then ambush them, pick up the pieces, and before the residents knew it, half of them were a few quarts low, and most were a few feet below the surface.

Rayne looked into the eyes of her new lover and said, “If I get you out of this mansion, do you think you could get home fine on your own?”

“Sure,” said Julie as she looked a bit more seriously at Rayne, “but how do you plan on doing that?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out. Now get dressed before I decide to take you again and make it so that you’ll be hobbling out of here.” Although Rayne was tempted to do just that, she decided it was more important to try to save as many innocent lives tonight as she could. After Julie released her to get dressed, she sat on the bench pretending to look at the show that the woman was putting on trying to put on her dress. In reality, she was sending out her ‘ghost’ and picking out the easiest route to the garage. After enthralling a goon, she had him slowly round up the few stragglers in her way, and take them off chasing a fake phantom at the back of the estate.

She was brought back to her senses as she felt a pair of lips press against her own. She was startled to say the least, but as she looked up into the face of her lover, she did her best to hide it.

“What ya thinking about?” she said, “I’ve been trying to get your attention for about two minutes now.”

Scrambling quickly for an answer, Rayne grasped at the only thing she could think of.

“We’ll if you really want to know, I was remembering where I was about an hour ago, and who was doing what to make my jaw hurt.” Rayne smiled as she saw Julie blush a bright shade of red.

Julie’s next comment made Rayne’s own eyebrows shoot upwards and Julie’s face turn even redder.

“We’ll if you come to my place soon enough, we can make sure that you get enough exercise that you won’t even feel your jaw after a while. Plus, I thought I heard something from you about making me hobble, so I want a promise on that.”

Rayne stood up and grabbed Julie’s hand and as she led her into the room they were outside of, she whispered one word very seductively into Julie’s ear before kissing her.

“I Promise.”

 

Epilogue:

Rayne and Julie made it to the garage without being caught. They kissed and exchanged cell numbers and promised to call each other the next day. Rayne told her to go home and get some sleep and everything would be fine in the morning. After Julie drove away and Rayne headed to the Ballroom to meet Severin, Rayne realized she hadn’t told her that she was a Dhampir yet. ‘Oh well’ she thought, tomorrow is another day. She picked up her earpiece off the banister and placed it in her ear. Laughing to herself as she heard Severin cursing, she went back to the party and this is where the videogame takes over until I decide to cut in again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This story idea was sitting on my hard drive for over 3 years until I cleaned out my computer 2 years ago and found it. After seeing how few Bloodrayne F/F stories there were out there I decided to finish the story. I originally posted it on another site, but didn't get much feedback on it. I have plans for another one, maybe even a small series, but no promises yet… If you want to see a picture of Bloodrayne topless, search the internet, she did ‘pose’ for Playboy. The same goes for the actress I chose for Julie. Pictures of her nude are all over the internet also.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and once again I own nothing.
> 
> Also, I know it was a bit long for a femslash fic, but I tried to do the best I could. I know there was a lot of unnecessary flirting, sappy dialogue, and back-story in it, but that is just the way I write. Comments, compliments, suggestions? Please read and review. Have a great day.


End file.
